Знайти призначення своє
Знайти призначення своє ( ) — дванадцята й остання пісня шостого сезону My Little Pony: Дружба – це диво, яка була виконана в епізоді "Біда з к'юті-марками". У цій пісні, Шукачі к'юті-марок намагаються допомогти грифону Ґаббі знайти своє покликання. На жаль, її покликанням виявляється все. Українська версія = thumb|300px|"Допоможете мені знайти призначення!" :Бель ::Стоїш на старті як рисак, ::І б'єш копитом ти. :Скуталу ::Прийшла по допомогу, ::Щоб мету життя знайти. :Блум ::Ми поруч будемо, щоб ти ::Дізналась, хто ти є. :к'юті-марок ::І знайдемо призначення твоє. :Ґаббі ::Грифони мають силу лева, ::Й крилам мов в орла. ::Та я здобуду к'юті-марку, ::Хоч яка б вона була. ::Шукачки, вас не підведу, ::Спасибі, що ви є. ::Ми знайдемо призначення моє. ::Роботу маєте важку? ::Покличте, і я вже біжу. ::Гусне зілля в казані? ::Помішаю від душі. ::Рахувати всіх навчу, ::Ще й підлогу вишкребу. ::Сміття з пляжу приберу, ::Потім урожай зберу. :к'юті-марок ::Так тримати, ми знайдемо твою мету. ::Не спиняйся і шукай марку саме ту. :Ґаббі ::Я заради к'юті-марки все зроблю. ::Ви, Шукачки, лиш підтримайте мрію мою! ::Дитину вам заколишу, ::І прання я повішу. ::Я донесу важкий вантаж, ::І бабці поможу. ::До бази добіжу найперша, ::Мов вітер я помчу. :к'юті-марок ::Чи знайдемо призначення твоє? :Ґаббі ::Смуток радо я долаю, ::Сад охоче поливаю. ::Оперу вам напишу, ::На кларнеті подуджу. ::Ще смачнючий тортик є. :к'юті-марок ::Вона вміє геть усе. ::Шукачки к'юті-марок, ::Як нам не схибити? :Ґаббі ::Перетнути море можу я на кораблі. ::Розраховують на мене друзі всі мої. ::Допоможете мені знайти призначення! ::Призначення життя! ::Життя! |-| Оригінальна версія = thumb|300px|"Допоможете мені знайти призначення!" :Бель ::Like a racer at the starting line ::You're chomping at the bit :Скуталу ::You are here to find your purpose ::And a place you really fit :Блум ::And until you find your place in life ::You're never gonna quit :к'юті-марок ::We can help you find the purpose in your life :Ґаббі ::A griffon mixes lion's strength ::With winged eagle's might ::When I finally find my purpose ::Then my cutie mark's in sight ::Crusaders, I won't let you down ::I've just begun to fight ::You're gonna help me find the purpose in my life ::Got a job that's just no fun? ::Call on me, I'll get it done ::Cauldron's stuck and needs a mix? ::I'm the one who's got the fix ::Help you teach pre-calculus ::Scrub the floors, won't make a fuss ::Clearing kelp? Just give a yelp ::Raring to go, ready to help! :к'юті-марок ::That's the spirit ::You ought to see what you do best ::Try it all, pick your fave ::And leave behind the rest :Ґаббі ::I'll try anything ::To get my cutie mark ::Keep up with me, Crusaders ::We're just getting our start ::Rock your little ones to sleep ::While hanging up the sheets ::I can help you with your heavy load ::Walk Granny 'cross the street ::I'll run you 'round the bases fast ::It's really no big feat :к'юті-марок ::Can we help her find the purpose in her life? :Ґаббі ::Cheer you if you're feeling low ::Plant your garden, make it grow ::Write a piece for your quartet ::Filling in on clarinet ::Bake that cake as fast as lightning :к'юті-марок ::She's so good at things, it's frightening ::Cutie Mark Crusaders, ::I think we've got a problem! :Ґаббі ::Build a boat ::And sail it out across the sea ::Need some help? ::You know that you can count on me ::CMCs, you're gonna help me find my purpose ::The purpose in my life! ::In my life! :Епл Блум: Now how we gonna do this? en:Find the Purpose in Your Life ru:Find the Purpose in Your Life pl:Find the Purpose in Your Life